1. Field of Invention
The unique present invention multi-blower refers to and is not limited to lawn, landscape and construction implements in the use of blower systems, most particularly pertaining to the backpack blower.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Blowers have been very helpful in allowing a person to move large amounts of debris. The backpack blower has made the task easier, quicker and with greater force than the prior hand held blowers were able to produce. Current blowers have a single air housing discharge port of operation. Below are other findings related to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,606, describes a blower with one air blower assembly with the capacity of clearing debris from sidewalks, driveways or other surfaces. U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,088, backpack blower with a single air discharge right hand blower assembly and a separate left hand off/on control switch assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 6,076,231, introduces a special nozzle that has been adapted to a blower to channel the airflow in different directions. Helpful as these prior devises are, all of the above items are single port discharge units. They are limited as to their scope of use and ability to keep up with the demands of greater productivity; and none permits the operator to direct airflow towards debris from at least two separate directions simultaneously.